We Don't Need You Adopted from Rasputin2099
by xXxKARKATxXx
Summary: After Bella catches Edward and Rose cheating a little blackmail is used to make sure Edward doesn't get away with it. Bella and Emmett become closer as the rest of the family seems to be drifting apart. First 11 chapter's on her profile.Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**I adopted this story from Rasputin2099. I don't own Twilight and I'm just continuing this story.**

**These are the colors and what they mean:**

**Blood Red: Pain**

**Yellow: Shape Shift**

**Pink: Freezing objects and people**

**Orange: Transportation**

**Purple: Telekenetik**

**Blue: Copy power's or take them**

**Black with Previous colored swirls: Any thing**

**Black: Can show thoughts**

_Bella P.O.V._

3 months later

Me and Emmett decided to move back in with the Cullens. As much as we loved it the poor thing broke my first night a vampire. But, lucky for us Fuckward and Rosabitch avoid us like the plaige.

After we moved back in, Jasper has been training me in fighting. He said it was so I can be better, but I allready can take out the entire Volturi guard. Ugh, stupid man vamp. We also figured out that when my eyes turn all black I can show people what I'm thinking, and when there black and my specks are swirled I can literally do any thing.

So right now we were all just hangin out in the living room watching T.V. when I was hit with a vision.

_Victoria was standing there across thefield from me. She had alot of newborns behind her. I turned around to see my family and Edward and his bitch. _

_"Now!" She screamed at the new borns. They all attact. I new my eyes must of turned red because all the newborns were in pain. _

_"Run! All of you run! NOW!" I sent all the girls home because none of them would move. Then I felt the usual tingle of when I steal a power but like ten times as much._

_I looked at the ones who had the power aura around them and saw what the were. Physical shield, weather control, adaptation, wings I can fly with, mind control, energy manipulation, wolverine claws out of my hands, and invisibility. _**(AN: Ya I know I got most of them from X-men, sorry but there all to cool.)**_ I looked up and growled at Victoria. _That's when my vision

"You all got that right?" I asked. They all nodded. "So wait aren't like all of those power's from X-men?"

"Ya I think so." Emmett was smiling now. "So now your like Storm, that guy from first class, Angel, Xavier, that other guy from first class, and Wolverine all put together and you have more! SWEEEEET!" I just shook my head _Of course Emmy would do that. He's so lucky I love him._

**Hey sorry this was so short it's more just to see how you like it and if I should continue. Review and tell me what you think!**

**5 good reviews =** **NEW CHAPTER!**

**I know you hate that right?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **don't own Twilight**

Bella P.O.V.

_At the field_

We just got to the field. Jasper was warning everyone about the newborns.

"Now remember there all extremely powerful. But if Bella's vision goes through, we won't even have to lift a finger." _Except to torture Victoria._ I know my thoughts are wrong but that bitch is psycho.

"It's time." Even though I whispered I know they can hear me.

Just then my vision started to play out. The newborns, I didn't bother sending the girls home, inducing pain, me taking there power's.

But... one escaped. It charged straight for Rosalie. No matter how much I didn't want to I had to stop it... for Esme. I was too late. It got her in her grasp, ripped her head off, and crushed it.

I turned to the newborns and put them in pain while I covered them in gas and lit them on fire. I didn't even bother with the torture I just set Victoria on fire.

**-At the House-**

"Ok, so Rosabitch is dead. I'm not sorry to say this but it was for the best. I mean come on she was plotting my murder! Also, Edward was plotting hers so that worked out." Despite my harsh words I had to admit I was kind of sad, not about her death, but how upset it made Esme. I sighed, "I'm sorry Esme, Rosalie was your first daughter, and I shouldn't be so mean." I hated doing this to Esme.

"No honey, don't be sorry it was for the best, she was tearing this family apart." She started crying so I ran to her. I was comforting her as best as I could under the situation.

"Bella, come on. Let's go for a run." I looked up and saw my Emmy; his eyes were concerned with a hint of sadness. It kind of hurt that he missed her. No matter how petty it was.

"Okay." My voice was tinted with sadness, because I think I know why he wants to walk. We ran out the door. _If he says the words, I don't think I'll live_.

We stopped when we reached the top of a mountain, about 5-6 miles from the house.

"Isabella, you know I love you, I want to spend eternity with you, your my world. I know with the situation this isn't appropriate, but," He got down on one knee," Bella, will you marry me?"

My heart stopped (figuratively) and I cried. I actually cried, he had one hand and I reached up with the other to touch my face. I felt the liquid, it was blood, oh well I'll deal with that later.

"Emmet, I love you. OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU!" I jumped on him and kissed him everywhere. I love him so much.

"Bella." A broken voice appeared behind us. It was one I recognized really well.

"Jake?" I turned around and there he was. Oh no.

**HA! Sort of a cliffy**. **Poor Jake, dude must be broken as hell now. Ya know no Nessie.**

**You know the deal 5 reviews.**

**Sorry it's short.**

**I know ya hate it!**


End file.
